


perfect

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Smut, NSFW, Smut, harry styles blurb, harry styles imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:hello! I struggle a lot with my insecurity of having really small boobs (especially bc I’m not the thinnest) and I was wondering if you could do a little Harry blurb where his girl opens up to him about it and he comforts her?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, harry styles x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

“I can tell there’s something on your mind,” he said with confidence. “I know you well enough to know when you’re battling your own mind.”

“Just thinking.” You leaned into his body, snuggled up on the couch together, watching Netflix. “Nothing in particular.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Either you’re a terrible liar or I know you better than I thought.”

You hesitated, looking down at your body and thinking hard. Harry loved you, he told you constantly, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen your body before. But whenever you made love with him, you left your bra on, feeling self conscious and wanting your chest to appear bigger. He didn’t really ask questions, for all you had to do was tell him you wanted to keep it on. He didn’t seem to care, especially in the moment.

“I’m having a hard time with my appearance.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned, concentrating hard, a sight you weren’t fond of.

“I just… I don’t like my chest. It’s small. I know I shouldn’t wish for it to be bigger, but I do.”

Harry took a step closer, sliding his arms around your waist and pulling you against his body.

“I think you’re perfect.”

“I had a feeling you would say that,” you said through a smile, nudging him gently.

“I’m serious.” He spoke firmly, pulling your chin up with two fingers so he could look you in the eye. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met, and, for the record, I love your chest. I love your entire body, hair to toes. You are beautiful. I love you. I love you no matter what bra size you wear, no matter what size your jeans are.

You felt yourself tearing up, and you buried your face into his chest. He wrapped both arms tightly around you, kissing the top of your head.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“For?”

“Loving and accepting me for who I am. Just the way I am.”

“It’s impossible for me to not love you, darling.”

You smiled, looking up at him and putting your chin on his chest. “Ditto.”

“C’mere.”

“Where?”

He pulled you gently into your shared bedroom, holding your hand tightly. Taking the hint, you settled on the bed and watched him crawl over your body.

“I’m not going to push anything on you, honey… but if you wanted to take your bra off… I would not complain.

Giggling, you wiggled your hips as he slid your panties and underwear slowly down your legs. Sitting up, you took your own shirt off, only the bra standing between you. He stripped off his shirt and pants, grunting with impatience. Once he succeeded, he started at your tummy, kissing it lightly and moving slowly up your body.

“Take it off,” you said suddenly, feeling an impeccable sense of trust.

“Are you.. sure..”

“Yes, please,” you insisted. He kissed between your breasts and reached around to unhook the bra. Then it was gone. You laid back, bare and vulnerable, and watched him take in the sight of your naked body on the bed.

He stared for a few seconds, his eyes drinking you in. “You really are perfect.”

“I’m really not, but maybe for you I am. I think you’re perfect too, and I know you disagree.”

“Fair point. But listen.” His fingers traced your breast slowly, his pupils dilated. “You are gorgeous, you are all that I have ever fucking wanted. I don’t care about the size of your body. It’s beautiful to me, and I’ll never EVER get tired of it.”


End file.
